Dolltaki (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 3 Dolltaki collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dragon Ball GT Keshi Gomu *Release date: 1996 A series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. There is a set limited to the Dragon Ball GT characters and Dolltaki appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as green, red, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with his basic stance but his details are quite visible, even for a mono-colored (monochrome) figurine. Characters included in this Keshi Gomu GT set are Dolltaki, Ledgic, Don Kee, Luud, Dr. Myuu, Giru, Pan, Goku, Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, Trunks with sword, Pan in bee outfit, Super Saiyan Trunks, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Mutchy Mutchy, Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Trunks attacking, and Leon for a total of 17 pieces. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set comprising of numerous pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Dolltaki (who stood at about 5 inches or 12.5 cm) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. This particular figurine's base is round by shape. Dolltaki comes in his basic standing pose with a sinister smirk running across his face. One arm rests on his waist as the other dangles beside him. His cape flows around his neck and is perfectly aligned with his back. Also, this model comes with an alternate coloring scheme to his clothing, placing a lighter color to his entire outfit as opposed to the other version offered by DeAgostini. Dolltaki is number 35 of this DeAgostini set. The packaging lists the figure as "Dol Takki" as an alternate international name. *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection *Release date: 2001 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 4-inch set comprising of approximately 50 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Dolltaki was included in this set due to his appearance in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature bases to stand on. Notated with his alternate naming scheme on the bottom of his base along with the date of release, Dolltaki comes in his basic stance and maintains his villainous and wicked smile. This piece has a darker coloring scheme used for his outfit. Also, the model comes atop a black round base as opposed to a white one. Another important differential in terms of this piece is the lack of his cape, which is available for the Dolltaki in the "Your Heroes in 3D" set. Rather than have his cape flowing in front of his arm, in this version, his arm is entirely visible as he keeps his hand resting on his waist. The packaging lists him as "Dole Takki" as an international title. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise